


I Felt That Way

by LavedaVida



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, pizza shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavedaVida/pseuds/LavedaVida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire's having a bad day, and Enjolras wants to know why. A pizza shop AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Felt That Way

”Hey Jehan, long time no see!” Courf called from behind the counter of the pizza shop, grinning as the boy with long curly hair, dressed in a pea coat, skirt, and knee high boots entered the shop. 

"Hey Courf," Jehan replied, wandering up to the counter and dropping a ten dollar bill on the glass top. "The usual, please."

Courf grinned at him, and popped a slice of cheese pizza into the oven before grabbing a root beer from under the counter and popping the top off. “Grantaire’s busing tables today, you should try and cheer him up. He won’t talk to anyone, and his eyes are shooting daggers at anyone who tries.”

"And what makes you think he’ll talk to me?" Jehan asked, accepting his change from Courfeyrac. 

"He always talks to you," Courf said, with an easy shrug. "Besides, I know that you know all his dirty secrets about E, don’t even try and deny it.”

"Are we talking Enjolras or Eponine here?" Jehan asked, dryly, and Courf grinned, before shoving the piece of pizza into Jehan’s hands. 

"Don’t piss him off, but also figure out what’s going on, please? I’m worried about him."

~~~

"Courf is worried about you," Jehan said, when Grantaire moved to the table next to his. Grantaire sighed, and suddenly, it was as if all the fight had drained out of him, and he flopped into the empty seat next to Jehan.

"Are you… Hey Grantaire? R? Are you okay?"

Grantaire opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. Finally, he spoke. “Courf is too damn nosy for his own good.”

Jehan laughed. “That’s true. But now he’s not the only one worried about you, R. I— I just want you to be okay, and it’s clear there’s something bothering you.”

R just shook his head. “Eat your pizza, Jehan,” he murmured, and then walked away. Jehan stared after him, and sighed. 

"What’s going on with you, R?" he asked, with a sigh. The empty seat in front of him didn’t respond.

~~~

It was after the night’s meeting when he was approached again. “Is there something bothering you, Grantaire? You didn’t say a word the whole meeting, it was very unlike you,” Enjolras murmured, coming to stand beside the man perched on the pizza shop’s counter.

Grantaire let out a barking laugh. “You spend all your time telling me to shut up, but the one time I’m quiet, you notice me. Typical of you, you know?”

Enjolras blinked, and shook his head. “I’m serious, Grantaire. Is there something bothering you?”

“Obviously,” Grantaire spat, because he couldn’t stop the words from spilling out of his mouth. He looked around the shop, only to discover that it was empty, save for them. He let out a throaty sob, suddenly, and Enjolras immediately put his hands on his knees.

"Grantaire? Can you— can you tell me what’s wrong?" Enjolras’ voice went high with worry, his forehead crinkling as he gazed up at the other man.

R was silent for several moments, his shoulders shaking with quiet sobs, until finally, he regained some composure. “How much do you know about my family, Enjolras?”

"You have homophobic assholes of parents who cast you out when you were sixteen," Enjolras said, with a shrug. "Not much other than that. Is it— did they do something to you? Are you all right? I’ll kill them if they’ve touched you, if they’ve hurt you, I’ll—"

"It’s not— they reached out to me. Want me to come home because surely you’ve given all that nonsense up by now, and just come home, Grantaire, be respectable.”

Enjolras was shaking with anger. “They have no right—”

"I know they have no right!" R shouted, furious, shaking where he stood. "They have no right but they do it anyway, and they act as if I’m their property and.. why can’t I just love yo— whoever I want?"

Enjolras hopped up onto the counter beside Grantaire, and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “They’re assholes. Don’t listen to them, Grantaire. You deserve to love whoever you want and they don’t get to tell you who you can or can’t love or who can or can’t love you and it’s not— it’s okay to be furious, Grantaire. And when my parents said the same thing to me, I just said ‘No! I’m not coming back to you and I will love Grantaire if—’”

Enjolras broke off, his voice dropping silent from his shouting. Grantaire had stiffened under his arm. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, it was out of line to say that, obviously you’re uncomfortable, I’ll just—”

"Say it again."

"What?"

"Just… say that last bit again."

"I— I don’t— I don’t want to make you uncomfortable—"

"Say it again."

"No! I’m not coming back to you and I will lo…love Grantaire if I want to," Enjolras said, his voice breaking as he spoke. "I’m sorry—"

"Don’t apologize, Apollo," Grantaire said, before turning his face to look Enjolras straight in the eye. "And tell me if you want me to stop." He leaned forward, and gently pressed his lips to Enjolras’, waiting for the other man to stop him. He didn’t.

They pulled apart a few minutes later, and both of them were grinning. “I didn’t know you felt that way,” Enjolras said, staring down at their hands, which were linked together.

R let out a bark of surprised laughter, and shook his head. “Everyone knew I felt that way, dumbass. Everyone except you, it seems.”

Enjolras looked up, and shrugged. “I’m not good at this stuff.”

R kissed him again, shaking his head when they pulled apart. “You’re ridiculous.”

"So are we… a thing now?" Enjolras asked, hope tinging the edges of his voice.

"Yes— I mean, if you want to— if you permit it— I’d love to—"

"If I permit it?” Enjolras asked him, gaping. “Of course I permit it. Why would I not? I just said I was in love with you, after all.”

Grantaire shrugged. “I fuck up, I’m a mess, I’m a drunk and smoke too much and I have reliability problems and—”

"Grantaire. I know all of that. I’ve known all of that since the day I started loving you. And guess what? I still love you."

Grantaire smiled, and kissed Enjolras again.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://www.the-strangest-sea.tumblr.com)


End file.
